The size of an image may be proportional to the information density of the image. For example, increasing the quantity of pixels in an image or including more information per pixel may increase the size of an image. However, compression techniques are known that increase information density without increasing a stored image size. In some cases, images may be manipulated in memory where a block of memory is used to store the pixels of an image. The memory used to manipulate the image can be reduced using indexed colors where each pixel specifies an index in a palette of colors, rather than the color itself.